Destro: Danny Phantom's part
by edward18
Summary: What happens when mad scientists awaken an ancient being? Chaos and mayhem ensue as Danny fails to keep the city out of paranoiya and destruction from the endless attacks of King Shadow and his followers. Danny Phantom's story check misc. for the whole


Destro:

The Great Finding

"And heave…ho!" Dr. Sycron exclaimed as the slab of rock was finally moved from in front of the great, ancient temple of the pure humans. "Mast

er Shadow, the entrance has been revealed are you ready?" the scientist asked the armoured shadow with a blood red cape and a V shaped head. "Of course Sycron, I, Jack, and Shelaunda have been waiting for this moment for quite some time now." King Shadow replied as he stepped downward into the ancient shrine. "It's about time we finally get our way, now we can take over the world right!" Dr. Jack, a man with black sonic the hedgehog like hair and white skin asked his friend as he raised his three fingered nailess(Thumb included) claws and looked at it in annoyance, "I mean we've been at stuff like this for the past eight years now buddy." "Yeah, even I Shadow, am skeptical if we shall ever truly take over the world." Shelaunda, the blond haired bueaty told him while raising her claws to feel in front of her. "All in due time you two." Shadow informed them walking on with his cape enveloping his body, "Sycron has been of great use to us for searching out this place."

"Why thank King Shadow, all I do is try my best." Sycron informed them with a smile as he led on torch in hand, "WHOA!" "AH!" They all looked around them in amazement as the world around them lit up. The rock path they were walking on had somehow morphed into a dirt trail in the darkness leading above and jungle and towards the entrance of a waterfall. "Even in all our years," Jack announced as he rubbed his eyes with his claws, "I have never stumbled upon something quiet like this! Sycron you are indeed lucky!" Sycron couldn't move with how much had been revealed just now. It was all so beautiful, every last detail could be seen as the sun somehow shone down into the temple. The most gorgeous birds that had ever been found and even many that hadn't glided around everywhere. "It's beautiful!" Shelaunda gasped with a huge smile clapping her claws together. "We're not here to sightsee." King Shadow reminded them who had somehow lost interest and instructed the group along with a young boy and girl, "Don't forget what we're here for!"

Sycron kept looking around and almost walked off the edge of the cliff into the jungle below had not he spotted one of the excavation members nearly trip off themselves. Finally they got to the entrance of the waterfall which was embroided with the finest and largest jewels and pearls anyone had ever spotted. Onward they trecked with the black-haired boy and the blond girl climbing on rocks in the passageway in back of everyone.

"Stop!" Jack shouted to everyone in the passage. The boy and girl stopped and clung to the rock they were on, "This is it I think." Before them stood a huge door of metal with carvings and pictures in it. "Ok, Jake, Amy, do it!" Immediately the boy and girl jumped onto the ledge above where the water was spewing out beneath the door and crawled in with their claws. Jake's claws were like Shadow and his gangs' claws, but Amy had all five fingers with thumbs as claws. They kept crawling forward on the sides of the tunnel, their backs pressed against eachother.

"OK, we're here Angel, how's about we break open this grating?" Jake asked looking through the squares in the metal above them. "Sure thing.  
the girl replied happily and they burst through the floor into a room shining with nine glowing orbs. "Come on in guys!" Jake exclaimed as the two cranked open the door from the inside. "Excellent work Jake and Amy, you have done a fine job!" Shadow told them as he approached the center of the room. Jack mearly just bopped the two on the head as he passed by, "Now everyone get those orbs to the center of the room!" Sycron, Jack Kite, Shelaunda, King Shadow, Jake, Amy, and anyone else there grabbed one of the nine glowing orbs and brought them to a raised platform in the center of the room upon which sat a huge glowing orb.

"Now then," Sycron announced looking around, "If what the prophecy said was true then any second now it should-" He never got the chance to finish as a shockwave was sent out from the orbs knocking everyone backwards. One unfortunate crew members was knocked through the whole Jake and Amy had come through and was swept away in the current of the waterfall. Jake and Amy held onto rocks and hugged eachother to keep from being blown away. Jack dug his claws into the ground and wrapped his arm around Shelaunda's body. Shadow leapt into the air and held onto a jagged rock jutting out from the ceiling.

Finally the shockwave ended and a bright light enveloped the room. "What the?" Jack asked as he got up to look around and saw none of the orbs were left, instead a little tiny, not chubby, toddler in and orange and red robe with a belt around the waist and blond hair was their sleeping peacefully. "Destro," Sycron gasped as he looked at the child in astonishment. "What the heck!" Jack said angrily as he released Shelaunda, "What kind of trick is this!" "No trick sir!" Sycron pleaded as he knelt down in fear at the scientist's anger, "This is Destro, the God of Cleansing. This is how he has remained in dormancy until today. The orbs he used to be powered by were used up to revive him by us and now he has no source of power. However, Jack, I know exactly where to find replacment sources, do you not remember the power gems?"

"Power Gems? The nine glowing things you collect and they give ya powers and stuff? No duh I know of them we try to collect em to take over the world." Jack replied somewhat annoyed and put his hands on his hips. "Well," Sycrom began to inform as he got back to his feet, "Those gems are the same number as the spheres and have the exact same unlimited powers as they did. Basically the power gems are the modern day versions of those old power spheres. So all you need to do is collect all those spheres again and give them to this, er, baby."

"Whao, hold the phone buddy!" Shelaunda butted in, "If we collected all the gems we could just make a wish from them to take control of everything." "Yes, but it will be so much more if you give them to Destro! He shall have them absorbed into his form and they shall have no chance at all to separate, he will be able to do anything once all are collected, no one could stand up to him! Just like in the ancient times!" Sycron explained excitedly causing everyone to look at the young child. "Well," Shadow said as he lowered himself down from the ceiling, "It all seems fairly reasonable to me, Jake and Amy, you two carry the child back to the ship, Jack make sure they don't drop him, Shelaunda get the mechs up and running, and Sycron…" "Yes sir?" "You stay here and try to find out more about Destro and the civilization of the pure humans! This could all be the answer to world domination! Now then, everyone, move out!" "RIGHT!" they all exclaimed and got to work.

* * *

"Halt stay where you are!" the police exclaimed as the two children ran for their lives, "Jake Daibolical and Angel Amy stop in the name of the law!" "Well at least we were able to get it!" Amy screamed as they avoided bullet fire and ducked into a semi truck, "Quick close the door! I can't reach it I have the gem!" SLAM! Jake easily leapt up to the ceiling and tore the metal door to the floor. The blond and black haired kids giggled quitely to eachother as the authorities sped right by and towards a city beyond. "What fools!" Jake finally burst out laughing, "At least we finally suceeded at something though, huh Angel?" "Yeah, now Jack won't hurt us so much when we get back!" she agreed happily not wanting to have to deal with Jack, he'd be a thousand times worse than the police ever could be.

Amy kissed Jake passionately and they both blushed a bit as the gem began to glow. "Amy be careful!" Jake exclaimed seeing the glow, "Don't accidentally use its power!" "Oh yeah!" Amy cried and dropped it quickly. "Hello?" Jack's voice asked statically over the communication device strapped to Amy's hip. "This is your personal Power Gem Collecting Service how might we help you doctor?" Jake asked unstrapping his own. "Put him in jail maybe…" Amy whispered to herself with a grin. "Shut up girl!" Jack Kite shouted having somehow heard her and then continued, "You two just make sure you get that piece of jewelry here on time or else!" "Okay…" the two stammered nervously and clicked off the communicators. "What a psycho!" Amy sighed after a few minutes of silence and layed her head in Jake's lap. "Amy…get off." Jake commanded irritated. Amy lifted her head sympathetically and they took off.

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Sam greeted the boy with a hug as they walked home from school, "Ya know it's the weekend and no one is really here so…" They blushed a bit and looked away from eachother with smiles on their faces. "You can come over don't worry Sam." Danny told her thinking of some things, "We could do somethings with my parent's gadgets maybe?" "Yeah, that would be cool Danny, anything new?" Sam asked linking her arm with his. "Well there's the Phenton Analyzer mach 2, it determines what kind of spirit something is and how dangerous it might be." The black haired boy explained to his friend, "and then there's-" "A car ride home." Jazz said to them pulling up alongside, "Hop in." "JAZZ!" they both exclaimed at once, "What are you doing here!" "Oh nothing," she replied with a smile and opened the doors.

"Thanks I guess," Danny told his sister with a questioning look. "Yeah, you're being awfully nice and not nosey in any way, shape, or form." Sam added. Jazz mearly smirked and kept looking ahead. After a few minutes of silence she turned her head slightly to the side and asked, "So when'll we be expecting a baby?" "WHAT!" Danny and Sam shouted blushing violently. "Well it's obvious that you two love eachother so I was just assuming that you might someday-" "LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed as the car rushed at a young child in its path.

VREEE! The car screeched off to the side but not enough to avoid hitting the boy. CRASH! Danny luckily phased everyone out of the car right before it crashed sideways into a brick wall. "The boy!" Danny reminded himself and spun around to see the blond haired child just standing there with no mark on him. He wore a long red robe reaching to his toes and another cloth ran down the middle of him and had a neck hole. The boy seemed to have some sort of cloth-like shoes on and had rather big eyes.

He just smiled at Danny and his two companions as if he had seen ghostchildren everyday. "We need to get that kid outta here." Jazz told them, "And besides our house is just a few blocks away. Can't figure out what's with his gettup though." "Hey kiddo?" Sam asked kneeling down and taking the child's hand in her own, "how's about we take you back to our place huh?" He nodded in approval until Danny asked, "Our place?" "Um…Danny's place!" she corrected quickly with a smile. All of a sudden Danny began phasing in and out of ghost form and he somehow transported them all into the Fenton house. "Whoa!" they all said except the young boy who just looked around playfully with his mouth closed. His smile seemed like it would drop off his face if got any bigger at all.

"So, aside from finding out what just happened." Danny announced to his companions, "We need to find out who this kid is." The boy's eyes began to droop out of boredom when suddenly he lifted his head up and sniffed the air. Catching a whiff of something the kid took off and went speeding through the house. "That was…akward." Jazz said and then ran upstair after the child, "Hey kid, come back!" Danny and Sam were left alone and they began to get nervous. "Um, I gotta go catch that kid!" they both said simultaneously and took chase after Jazz and the kid.

Wham! Jazz's face was plastered into a frying pan as the child sped up the stairs toward the technological attic/roof/control center. "No!" everyone cried as they tried to catch up. Too late the kid somehow got through the airtight locked door leading into the technological marvel. Slam! The kids burst through to see the strange blond messy haired

Child climbing up a pole towards a flickering gem far above the earth. "The power source!" Jazz cried causing the other two to look at her confusingly, "Dad and mom found that thing and talked the mayor into letting them use it as the city's power source. For some reason it has limitless power so if that's removed…." "The city's done for!" Sam and Danny finished causing him to go ghost.

"Sorry kiddo, but find some other toy to chew on!" Danny Phatom exclaimed as he rushed forward at top speed towards the thin kid. "NO!" everyone cried when the young one snatched of the gem and shoved it down his throat. Instantly he fell towards the earth miles below. "KID!" Danny cried as he phased through the side of the control center. Nothing, the boy was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Well now this is the Danny Phantom part of Destro's story if you want all of it though checkk in Misc. and if ya want info on the evil characters check my story Under the Head of a Shadow.  



End file.
